Happy anniversary, Mrs Geller
by RRFriendsFan
Summary: An AU one-shot - Ross and Rachel are married for two years. Rachel is currently on a trip to France for work and Ross stayed in NYC.


_**I know I still have to finish "Never Too Late", but I had this idea of a one-shot over the weekend and decided it was worth it a try. **_

_**I hope you like it and please share your thoughts about it. I love to know what you think. So, don't forget to read and review. :)**_

* * *

She knows that their anniversary is approaching and the fact that they won't be able to celebrate the day together is killing her. Almost everyday she and Ross tal with each other via Skype, or any other app, but this is not enough and she's already pretty mad with her husband, because he hadn't made contact with her in the past days.

After another busy day, Rachel enters her luxurious suit in the Ritz Hotel and imediatelly throws her bag on the couch and take off her heels. Her feet are killing her. She's so tired, that she doesn't even have forces to take a shower, so she turn on the TV and sit on her bed with her legs spreled and her notebook on her lap and with her phone near on the table beside her bed. Her day was so stressful, normally she'd want to sleep more than anything, but not today.

She picks up the phone and thinks about calling Ross. She knows that at that time her husband must be at work at a meeting or something, but before she goes to France, ten days ago, he told her she could call anytime of the day. She dials his number and silently prays for him to answer her call.

"C'mon, Ross...pick up..."

Nothing...

"Pick up the damn phone!"

Nothing again.

She was getting a little worried and think about calling Monica, her sister-in-law and best friend, but soon she gives up the idea cause she doesn't want to get her preoccupied, but at the same time she needs to know what is happening with her husband, and more important, why he doesn't answers her calls.

After thinking, she decides to talk to her friend and finally calls her.

"Hello?"

"Mon, hi! It's me."

"Hi, Rach! How have you been?"

"Uhm, I'm fine. Can't wait to come back home."

"Oh..Ross is dying to see you too."

"Oh yeah, about that...why doesn't he answers any of my calls? I'm trying to talk to him for a few days now and nothing!"

"Maybe he's busy, Rach..."

"Oh Monica, please! Don't protect him just because he's your brother!"

"Sorry..."

"That's ok...I'm just stressed because of work and cause today is our second wedding anniversary and we're not together."

"Oh, sweetie..."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna be ok."

"You're sure?"

"Oh, yeah. In fact, I'm gonna go downstairs and have some drinks at the hotel bar and maybe I'll find a male company..."

"Bitch, please. You're not serious."

"Maybe not about the male company thing, but I'm 100% sure about the drinks."

"Well, ok then...just don't do anything stupid."

"You have my word."

"Good. I have to go now. My parents are waiting for us and the twins in Long Island."

"Oh, that's great. Send my love to them."

"I will. Bye, Rach."

"Bye, Mon."

After hanging up the phone, Rachel decides to put on her best outfit she brought for the trip. She's wearing a green pencil skirt and a silk leopard dress shirt and black satin scarpin.

* * *

Meanwhile, in NYC, Monica is on the phone again.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hey!"

"I'm just calling to tell you that you're wife is acting like crazy trying to talk to you, and I gotta say she's pretty mad with you. What's happening?"

"Oh, great..."

"Great?!"

"Mon, put Chandler on the phone."

"Uhm...what?"

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Here, Chan! I'm gonna go upstairs to get the twins ready."

"Hey, bro! What's up?"

"Hi! I'm here already!"

"Oh, nice! Then what are you waiting?"

"My courage..."

"Oh, please...I know where she is..."

"Where?"

* * *

Rapidly she puts her hair to the side and just like that she's ready to get her drinks at the hotel bar.

She's at the bar swirling the olive on her dirty martini and thinking how can be possible he doesn't send any news or signal fire to her on their anniversary. She let a tear drop, but right before, she drink the content of her glass in one motion as if it were water and immediately asks one more.

"This is on me" she hears someone say to the bartender.

"Ok, sir."

She looks to her side and sees him in all his glory.

"What..."

"Ross Geller, nice to meet you." He says standing his hand.

She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing cames out.

"You know, miss. You shouldn't be drinking without eating..."

"Wh...wh?"

"May I ask your name?" He asks smiling at her.

"Rachel Geller". She responds trying hard not to smile at him, but shaking his hand.

"You know, Rachel Geller...someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be at a hotel bar drinking alone..."

"Oh...I have a good reason to be here. My husband forgot our wedding anniversary.."

"Oh...did he?" He asks approaching her and taking a sip of her second drink while waiting her response.

"Apparently...but even if I try, I cannot be mad at him for long, cause he always say or do something sweet and I melt.

"Well, I bet he loves you so much and maybe he 'forgot' your anniversay cause he was planning a big surprise to you." He says approaching her even more.

"Uhm...Rachel is it?" She chuckles.

"What would you say if I ask you to come up with me?

"I'm flattered, but usually I don't have sex on the first date..."

"You're the one talking about it, mrs. Geller..."

"Oh, please..."

"Ok...I'll go back to my presidential suit...alone. But here's my card if you change your mind." He kisses her hand while looking at her blue eyes, and heads to the bar entrance.

Some minutes later Ross is filling two glasses of champagne when he hears a knock at the door. He smiles with himself and goes to open it.

"Mrs. Geller? What a surprise..."

"You know what? My husband doesn't need to know about this. He's in New York anyway." She says passing him making her way through the room and seeing the two glasses on the table.

"Two glasses already? You sure think a lot about yourself, huh, mister?" She turns back and sees him standing right in front of her making her suddenly stop.

"I was sure you would think better." He says already grabbing her by her neck with one hand and kissing her full on the mouth. She responds imediatelly his kiss biting his bottom lip.

"Ross..." she whispers and he silents her putting one finger in front of her lips.

"Shhh". When they realize, their clothes are on the floor and he leads her to the bed where they make love more than once through the night. This was one hell of celebration, they think while exchanging glances.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Geller." He says to her. She responds with a lingering kiss right before cuddling in his strong arms. "Happy anniversary, mister."


End file.
